


Persist

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Shklance Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: The boys are trying hard to get through to Lance, but it turns out he might be even more oblivious than they thought.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shklance Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640995
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	Persist

Shiro was driving Keith insane. “Remember what Hunk said, okay? We can’t just attack him outside of classes and always expect him to be open and receptive. So make sure you tone it down a bit, okay?”

“I know, I know, Shiro! God, I heard him just fine!” Keith shoved away at Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, ignoring his attempts to placate and soothe. “Besides, he also said that I’m always good for a distraction, so there!”

Shiro chuckled, backing off of his boyfriend. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just really worried about him and nervous about how well this is even going to work…”

Keith shook his head. “Don’t stress too much. He’s our friend first, remember. He’s not going to completely reject us trying to cheer him up and hang out with him more. We’ll just take it slowly, get him used to us more before we try to make him our boyfriend.”

The look Shiro shot Keith made him feel warm because damn it, that shy, uncertain smile was irresistible! He huffed, irritated with his own weakness. But, of course, he still gave in a few seconds later and gave Shiro a light peck on the lips. They broke away quickly when Lance literally bumped right into them.

The little yelp Lance gave when he collided hard with Shiro made their hearts melt. Keith scrambled to help Keith up as Shiro went to work collecting his papers and books that had scattered on the floor. Lance whined lightly and Shiro had to work hard to stop from cooing. Keith turned bright red at the sound, but thankfully, Lance didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy apologizing profusely to his friends.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry guys! I honestly just didn’t even see you there and with everything… Well I was just distracted I guess and I know that’s no excuse and I promise I’ll pay closer attention next time and thanks so much for helping me, but oh!” Here Lance’s face began to flush, and it hadn’t escaped either of them that Lance had been avoiding looking at them directly, “I really need to go, and I know you guys have things to do today, cause it’s date night and all, right? So I’ll just go ahead and get out of your way, have fun and—” 

“Lance.” Shiro’s “dad” voice left no room for argument, and shut Lance down almost immediately. Most likely it was just habit, Keith thought amused. None of their friends could stand against that voice of his. “It’s fine. Are you okay? You hit us kind of hard, didn’t you?” He and Keith both cast critical eyes over the boy, who only seemed to flush deeper and tried to hunch into himself. Keith didn’t like that. Lance should never try to hide himself like that. It wasn’t right. 

“Ah, ya, but uh… I’m okay, don’t worry.” Lance tried to brush it off, but Shiro caught the wince when his twisted his wrist a little too sharply. Keith hissed his displeasure at the visible pain Lance was in, and jumped forward to take his books from him. Shiro gently grasped his forearms when Lance yelled and tried to snatch them back. “Lance. Please. Be honest, okay? We just want to help you.” 

Lance paused for a minute, scanning Shiros’ face for something. He slumped in Shiro’s hold, offering nothing more than a shaky nod before tears welled up in his eyes again. He made an aborted move towards his left arm, stopped by Shiro’s grip. When they glanced down at it, they noticed it was rapidly swelling and was a bright red color. Keith blanched, but Shiro simply gave Lance a small smile. “Good boy,” he said warmly, causing Lance’s tears to fall faster. Shiro drew Lance in for a careful hug. Keith could see a slightly pained look in his boyfriend’s eyes when they met over the top of Lance’s head. “Come on, let’s get you to the nurse.”

Five hours later, and Keith couldn’t have been happier at this turn of events. Instead of their normal date night, Shiro and Keith had the most gorgeous boy in their apartment. On their couch. Wrapped in their blankets! Yes, Keith was very pleased with this. Too bad this gorgeous boy (soon to be theirs) was in pain. And that he couldn’t stop apologizing. 

“Um. No offense, but why couldn’t I just stay at my apartment, again? I mean, we were almost there anyway.”

“Because someone didn’t tell us that Hunk was going to be going out of town. You’re not going to just stay by yourself.” Props to Shiro for still having patience.

“Especially not with your wrist busted up like that.” Keith just had to add, because it meant that Lance redirected his gaze at him, even if those eyes were glazed with pain and that made Keith hurt, too. “C’mon, Lance, we’re not heartless!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Lance mumbled clearly. “Only a heartless monster would make me eat those vile drinks you keep forcing down my throat.”

“They keep you healthy and hydrated!” And wow. Shiro felt way to passionately about those stupid drinks of his. 

“Actually, I agree with Lance on this one, Shiro. Those things are disgusting.” 

At Shiro’s offended gasp, Lance finally gave way. His laugh rang throughout Shiro’s and Keith’s apartment, clear and pure, and Keith didn’t think they’d ever had something so incredible in their own home. He couldn’t help but join in, Shiro not too far behind him. Hopefully, in time, this was something they could have every day.

And without the sprained wrist.


End file.
